Claim The PrincessChapter 1: The Game Begins
by Samui97
Summary: As Inoue and her friends enter the wild party all eyes fall on Inoue. Ichigo's jelousy will come to the limit, he will reveal his emotions, as innocent Inoue faces danger alone. She dosent know that she is taking part on a dangerous game.ICHIHIME.RatedM14
1. Chapter 1

Rated M+16 for cursing and some adult content

Its totally an ICHIHIME story :P

I do not own bleach.

**Hey everyone! This is my very first entry, so i hope i did well. Please leave some comments and tell me what you think. And i would really appreciate some awesome comments to continue righting this story. I dont know how long this story will be but i dont think it will be that short. **_**The next chapter will be out soon.**_** ENJOY! :D :D**

**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

She is beautiful of course, the Auburn haired beauty. She was even more beautiful when she applied mascara to her thick black lashes, and applied a little extra shine to her already shiny lips. Tatsuki was getting dressed on the other room while Ichigo, Chad, Ishida Keigo and Mizuiru were waiting downstairs. They were all going to what everyone called "The awesomest party ever" Some highschool guy was hosting it and teenagers from different highschool were attending.

After carefully applying her makeup Inoue checked herself, she looked at her reflection. She was wearing a black tight mini skirt, shorter than the ones she usually wears, a shiny silver tank top that exposed quite a lot of her busty chest, and beautiful black high heeled sandals. She looked awesome.

Down in the leaving room where the guys were waiting Keigo was hyper as usual "Damn I cant wait to see Orihime, I hope she wears some sexy shit!" he said walking around the room impatiently. Ichigo scowled even deeper, he himself imagined Inoue in some 'sexy shit' for a second but later erased the thought as he blushed and said "Don't talk like that about Inoue." Turning around suddenly Keigo replied "C'mon dude! I'm really starting to think your gay ya know! I mean seriously! Every single guy in High School admits that Orihime is like super hot, they always try to snap pictures of her. When they are near her they always drop something by 'accident' and when they are picking it up they take a picture of her sexy ya know… ass. Or they zoom their cameras to snap a picture of her gorgeous boobs! I have one myself if you want I ca-" "HELL NOO! What the fuck Keigo! Give me the goddamn phone!" Ichigo got up and in a second he was grabbing Keigo to get the phone. "Wow Ichigo, I didn't know u were into this kinda stuff. Chill dude no need to get so excited just ask nicely and I'll show you the picture anytime." Keigo replied as he searched for the picture in his phone files. "What! Im not involved in your dirty little games, I just want to erase all those dirty pictures you took of Inoue!"He growled as he continued to try and tackle him without actually hurting him. "Not happe-"

Keigo was cut off by the almost unbearable gorgeousness and sexiness of Inoue. "Damn…" Was the only thing Keigo could whisper as he drooled all over the yellowish carpet. Even Chad Mizuiru and Ishida who didn't seem to be bothered by Ichigo's and Keigo's discussion looked at her in amusement. Ichigo of course was blushing a crimson red by now; he pretended to do something on his phone to conceal his feeling. "I'm ready! Tatsuki will be down in a minute." Inoue said excitedly. "I'm ready too, everyone ready? Yes? Ok lets go." Tatsuki said from behind Orihime.

As soon as they stepped in the sound of extremely loud music and the smell of alcohol caught them by surprise, they couldn't be blamed, from outside the house it seemed there wasn't a single soul in there, except for the many cars and motorcycles parked at the front. "Wow, its really loud here." Ishida said in a loud voice for the rest of the group to hear. " I knew this was going to be awesome! Well, if you excuse ourselves me and Mizuiro will go walk around looking for some hot ladies." Keigo said looking around for his first victim, then he grabbed Mizuiro by the arm and disappeared into the crowd.

There were so many people that the humongous house seemed small. Everyone was just piled up, breathing over each other, sweating over each other. "C'mon lets get dancing!" Tatsuki said in a partying tone that nobody had heard before. "I think I'll stay here for now." Inoue said. "Yeah me too." Ichigo added annoyed. "Oh well then I guess it will be Ishida, Chad and me. Take care of Inoue for me Ichigo!" Tatsuki said over her shoulder as they too disappeared into the other dancing bodies.

Ichigo and Inoue stood on a corner where there weren't that many people. "Hey, checkout that chick over there." A brunette 18 year old told the rest of the guys which he was hanging with. There were about 7 of them and they all turned to look at the auburn beauty. "DAMN! Look at that body!" One of them exclaimed. "That's some killer body that bitch got there ." an older one affirmed. "She's hot! and I mean HOT! Look at those huge boobs!" A blonde said excitedly. For over 10 minutes the group of guys kept saying comments such as "Sexy bitch." "HAWT!" and things like that.

Of course Inoue was too innocent to notice so she just kept talking at Ichigo trying not to blush. On the other hand Ichigo was pissed out his mind, hell of course he noticed the bunch of guys looking at her which now had doubled, or tripled. He could almost read their naughty thoughts. They were looking at her like a piece of meat. Ichigo shifted his eyes from Inoue to the dogs staring at her, The dogs to Inoue, Inoue the dogs, dogs Inoue.

Ichigo didn't stop himself, not because he couldn't, because he could have, but because he didn't want to stop. "You know the math exa-" Inoue was cut off by Ichigo holding her waist to pull her close, and then he kissed her carefully.

Inoue was kissing the lips of the guy she had always desired so deeply. His perfect lips pressed so hard to her own. _Wha… I-Ichigo, is kissing me. He is so warm._ She kissed him back. They ran their fingers through each other's hair and eventually stopped for oxygen. After passionately making out they looked at each other both deeply blushing. "I-I'm sorry I-" Ichigo stuttered uncontrollably. "Its ok. I l-like you, Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue blushed even more. Their audience were not happy by their little romantic moment, every single guy was hating Ichigo, and desiring Inoue even more.

"Fuck. That carrot top claimed her. Im so not handing this hot goddess so easily." A guy called Grimmjjow who went to another high-school cursed angrily. "You're not the only one" The brunette informed him. "Lets see who gets the princess first!" The older guy exclaimed as 5 guys including himself, Grimmjjow and the brunette scattered to claim the princess their own.

Inoue had no idea that she was now involved in a dangerous game.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Her will power, his rage

Inoue could still not believe what just happened. Her head was spinning like crazy, she had just kissed Kurosaki Ichigo, and actually HE had kissed HER which made the thought even crazier. Her face looked as if all the blood in her body had be drained to her face. Ichigo just stood there looking at the floor. This awkward silence seemed to last forever.

"Umm… I- will umm.. G-Go get some water or fruit punch, d-do you want anything, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue broke the silence.

"Eeh.. No im g-good, thanks." Ichigo responded to embarrassed to meet her eyes yet.

"Well, I'll go get something, I will check where Tatsuki and the others are aswell, and you can wait for me here." Inoue tried to sound as relaxed as possible, she even managed not to stutter.

"Sure, be careful though…" Ichigo finally looked up, meeting her huge grey orbs which where twinkling like stars.

Ichigo looked at her as she was consumed by the crowd leaving only her sweet scent behind.

As she walked through the crowd Inoue allowed herself to relax, she could feel how her cheeks turned to their normal color.

When she found the room where all the food was she widen her eyes in amusement. There were so many different types of cakes it was almost unreal. She got a piece of lemon pie, a strawberry cake and some pineapple pudding.

After devouring each of the delicious treats she went over to where the beverage was. Of course there were many guys there, there beer was there.

Inoue had a hard time on what juice to choose. She couldn't make up her mind on whether she wanted the fruit punch or the watermelon juice. She didn't notice that she was being watched by a bunch of guys.

As she carefully examined each juice one of the guys made his way over to her.

"Hey there pretty lady." He purred.

He caught her by surprise making her jump a little. "Oh, Hey!"

"Want some juice?" the brunette asked as the he literally scanned her entire body.

"Oh yeah, but I don't know what to choose" Inoue said as she continued to examine the two concoctions.

"I'll suggest the fruit punch." He advised.

"I'll follow your advice then." She agreed as he poured the reddish juice into the glassed cup.

Inoue was glad he suggested it, it was very refreshing with its bitter sweet taste.

"Sooo…."he said shifting his view to her breasts, "what your name?"

"Inoue, Inoue Orihime." She responded having another zip.

"I see, hime… That means princess you know? Funny, you actually look like a princess, a beautiful princess." The brunette complimented.

"Nah, but thanks anyways" She smiled sweetly.

"No. Im serious, you are as beautiful as a princess, maybe even more beautiful. Your hair is so shiny and your skin, it looks so smooth." And the boy kept shifting his eyes 'discretely' from her eyes to her chest. Of course Inoue didn't notice this.

"Oh well, if you say so." She responded as she placed her now empty cup on the marble table.

"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Uhh… Sure." Inoue was supposed to be looking for the others, but short couldn't hurt, or could it.

Inoue and the brunette walked into what looked like a leaving room, the other guys were watching.

"Pss.. Look at that bitch Akito, thinking he has a chance with a girl of that caliber." Grimmjjow scowled as he crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

There weren't many people on the medium size leaving room where Inoue and Akito now stood.

Inoue sat on the comfy sofa with her arms crossed, which lifted her breasts, making them look even bigger.

Akito sat close to her; maybe too close to her for Inoue's linking. This made her uncomfortable.

"Hey, you feeling ok?" Akito asked concerned noticing her stiff posture.

"U-uhuh…" she murmured, "it's just a little too hot in here.

"You need to loosen up a little bit ya know?" He carefully put a few strands of hair behind her shoulders.

"Oh, how rude of me. I haven't even told you my name, I'm Yamamoto Akito. "He intoned.

Inoue nodded accepting his apologies.

"You must have many admirers, but I suppose you have a boyfriend too." He continued.

"Uh.." Inoue blushed, remembering her kiss with Ichigo. _Is Kurosaki- kun my boyfriend now? No, of course his not, I mean we are not officially dating or nothing. It was just a kiss nothing more. If he wanted me to be his girlfriend then he would have told me right after we kissed… Or wouldn't he?_

"Do you?" he asked again?

"Oh no, no, I don't have a boyfriend." She admitted a little embarrassed.

"I see…" he said. "Are you feeling ok? I'm really starting to get worried, you look kinda pale. I think I should get you some water." He stood up and left the leaving room before she could tell him that it was ok. Inoue actually did feel bad, those cakes had messed her stomach up and she was sweating quite a lot.

"Here." He gave her the glass of water.

"Thank you." She smiled and gulped the water down her throat.

"I think you should lie down, my friend owns this place so it's ok if we go up to one of the rooms." He suggested, knowing that this was his chance.

"Umm… Ok, but only for a few minutes." She said as she stood up.

The room was huge, it had red carpeted floor with white walls, and the windows were covered by beautiful red curtains that almost touched the floor. Against the wall there was a wooden dresser with handmade complex patterns carved smoothly in the wood, with golden handles that had tiny diamonds forming curved lines encrusted in it. The bed was soft as cotton and the crimson red blanket was made out of the finest silk.

Inoue arranged the pillows so that her head was in a higher position. Inoue felt more wobbly by the second, although her eyes where open she had no control over her body.

"You feeling alright sweetheart?" Akito questioned as he flashed a smirk.

"Uhh.. W- What is happening to me I can't move…" Inoue said weakly trying to move.

"Maybe your clothes too tight causing the blood doesn't circulate properly. Mind if I strip you off those clothes?" He asked seductively. Without waiting for an answer he started to lift her shirt.

"No… Stop. I said stop. Don't do this." Inoue murmured. Although her body was numb her mind was as bright as day. _STOP! Help! Ichigo, anyone. NO!If I only had control over my body. How did this happe-…_ Of course. It was all clear now. _The water! It must have had some drug in it! What am I supposed to do now? I know I can regain control over my body, Its MY body, I only have to focus my mind. I control myself. Focus. Focus. Focus…_

"_Let go!... Don't touch me." Inoue now had some more power over her body, she only needed to concentrate real hard. She started to move, she could even kick him a little._

"Don't try to move, it will only cause more strain over your untouched body. Don't make things more difficult." He warned her as he lifted her up to her stomach. Revealing her flat and hard tummy.

"So beautiful." He said as he continued to lift the shirt. He finally got the shirt off. Inoue now only on her bra, skirt and heels was more desperate than ever.

Akito's eyes were almost popping out at the sight of her breasts. He couldn't believe that he had the chance of touching such thing. He started rubbing them_. NO! Don't touch me! STOP! NOOO! You disgusting bast-… _She stopped herself from cursing._ Leave me alone! ICHIGO! _

Inoue was desperate_. Is this it? I'm I just going to stay here and get raped? No… NO!_

She was now kicking real hard with the heel of her sandal. She moved her arms and curled them around his wrists, trying to yank his hands off her breasts. This was all will power; the drug wouldn't wear off for another few minutes.

"Bitch! I warned you! "Akito barked as one of her heels hit him hard on the lip, causing it to bleed. He slapped her hard across the face.

Ichigo was sitting on a couch when Ishida, Chad and Tatsuki came over to him.

"Hey, where's Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo knew that Inoue was supposed to be with them. He panicked. She was not with them. Then where could she be?

"Oh, she went to get some water." Ichigo lied. He didn't want them to panic. If something had happened to her or was happening to her he was the one that was to be blamed, and he knew that.

"Well we are going to go play poker. We were just checking if everyone was alright." Chad said in his masculine voice.

"Yeah everything's fine, don't worry. I'll wait here for Inoue we'll catch up with you guys later." Ichigo said trying to sound as casual as possible.

Ishida nodded and they turned around and made their way through the people over to the poker table.

Once they were out of sight Ichigo focused his mind, he was trying to find Orihime's reiatsu. He found it. He knew that she was in trouble because it was weak also her reiatsu is normally calm, but this time it was wild and red. Her reiatsu was coming from upstairs. He dashed through the crowd as fast as possible scared of what he might find.

"I-Ichigo…" Inoue murmured as she continued to fight Akito, she was getting tired, the drug was taking over again.

"Ichigo? Is that the carrot top you were making out with earlier? Waiting for him to rescue you? Sorry to break it to ya sweetheart, but my guys are already taking care of him." He lied as he played with her hair and caressed the redden chick he slapped a minute ago. _He's lying, a normal person is no match for Ichigo, he will come. Will he? He will, I trust him…_

"Liar, Ichigo is coming. You better leave while you can." She said, trying to sound as confident and intimidating as she could manage.

_Just wait a little longer Inoue. I'll protect you, just wait a little longer. _He went up the stairs 5 by 5. Then he reached the long hallway of rooms. Once again he concentrated and looked at the room at the very end of the hallway. He ran as fast as he could towards it.

Akito was already making his way to her skirt. Since she was kicking and moving it was going to be hard to take it off.

"Stop moving bitch or I will only keep you in here longer!" He warned in an intimidating tone.

_Ichigo, Please, help me! Ichigo!_

He was getting closer to the door.

He grabbed the knob and swung the door open. _Ichigo!_

He stood there unmoving, speechless at what he saw. Rage filled his eyes as thoughts of what he was doing to Inoue bombed him.

"YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!" he shouted. Of all the times Inoue had heard Ichigo curse and yell at his condemn enemy this was definitely the first time she had heard him use such a tone. Chills ran down her spine.

"No way kid." Akito said putting a hand on one of her breasts just to get under his skin. He certainly did.

"No!..." Inoue reacted by kicking him on the chick, making him slap her even harder.

"Bitch I told you not to do that!" Akito barked.

Not wanting to see Ichigo's guilt filled face Inoue closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

Seeing his hand still on her breast Ichigo turned furious. When he saw her get slapped and cry in defeat his mind went blank.

Ichigo lost it.


End file.
